


The boy that was promised

by Takeya



Category: Circe - Madeline Miller, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - The Song of Achilles Fusion, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek setting, Harry Potter canon compliantish, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeya/pseuds/Takeya
Summary: Patrocle n’est pas l’Élu ; la plupart du temps il n’est même pas d’avoir sa place dans ce monde. Il sait que l’Élu est un garçon comme lui – sauf qu’il est adoré de tous et parfait, qu'il est le joueur star de l’équipe de Quidditch et également le plus doué et le plus puissant sorcier de l’histoire. Il est destiné à sauver toute la magie un jour. Patrocle voudrait le détester mais Achille rends ça impossible.Le mashup Harry Potter et du chant d'Achille que vous ne saviez pas que vous vouliez (avec un peu de chance).
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus, Achilles/Patroclus, Briseis & Patroclus
Kudos: 3





	The boy that was promised

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy That Was Promised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207222) by [AzulDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulDemon/pseuds/AzulDemon). 



> Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur le Chant d’Achille vu que le livre a à la fois rempli mon cœur de joie et l'a brisé dans le même temps. L’idée de les mettre en scène dans l’univers d’Harry Potter m’est venue et n’a pas voulu me quitter. Ce qui a commencé comme une fic « Achille et Patrocle vont à Poudlard » s’est peu à peu transformé en une histoire sur le monde sorcier grec dans l’univers d’Harry Potter… c’est juste arrivé… *haussement d’épaules*
> 
> J’ai écrit un bon morceau de cette fic mais je voudrais savoir si c’est quelque chose que les gens voudrait lire parce que je suis faible et que j’ai besoin de vos commentaires et de vos kudos pour mes motiver et me soutenir !  
> Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre et si vous en voulez plus.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je n’ai aucun des personnages de l’univers d’Harry Potter. Je joue juste avec pour le fun et l’entraînement.
> 
> NdT: Oya! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui lie l'un de mes livres préférés avec l'un de mes univers préférés... ( je vous laisse deviner lequel est lequel, ahahah)  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez et que, si jamais vous ne connaissiez pas les œuvres originales, cela vous donnera envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil! Bonne lecture : D

Patrocle prit une grande respiration, l’air remplissant ses poumons avant de le relâcher en une mini brise à travers ses lèvres pincées. Il bougea sa tête sur le coté pour essayer d’éteindre les onze bougies planté dans le glaçage blanc calcaire du gâteau. Il sortit tout l’air qu’il y avait dans ses poumons aussi puissamment qu’il pouvait, déterminé à toutes les éteindre d’un coup. Il suivit du regard chaque flamme alors qu'elles vacillaient et s’éteignaient. Il en resta une, un peu à l’écart des autres. La flamme oscilla et scintilla mais Patrocle sentit ses poumons se vider et la lueur de la bougie tenir bon.

Il y eu beaucoup de « aww » venant des enfants rassemblés autour de lui mais rien d’autre qu’un regard noir désappointé de la part de son père. Car Patrocle n’était pas foutu d’éteindre les bougies de son propre gâteau d’anniversaire.

« Pas de souhait pour toi » le nargua Clysonyme, son visage potelé tordu par un sourire méprisant.

Patrocle baissa ses yeux et prit une autre respiration et éteignit la dernière bougie sans même regarder. Il était assez certain que Clysonyme n'était venu à sa fête que dans le seul but de le rendre malheureux.

Pour être honnête, Patrocle ne voulait même pas de fête d’anniversaire. Ce pitoyable événement n’avait lieu qu’à cause de l’insistance de son père. Menoetius était un politicien et le fils d’un politicien devait organiser des événements mondains.

En ça – et en d’autre façon – Patrocle était une grave déception.

Seulement quelque uns de ses camarades étaient venus. Il suspectait que cela était uniquement dû au fait que leurs parents avaient insisté car ils souhaitaient avoir les faveurs de Menoetius. Patrocle n’avait pas d’amis. Il s’était toujours senti différent de ses camarades, il avait toujours été à part. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela été du mais les autres semblaient le sentir.

La foule se déplaça pour ouvrir les cadeaux à la suggestion de son père et Patrocle suivit, sans enthousiasme.

Patrocle déballa ses cadeaux en faisant de son mieux pour garder un sourire sur son visage et remercier les personnes. En ça, au moins il ne faisait pas honte. Cependant, il n’avait pas l’impression que son père était impressionné par cela.

A la suggestion de Clysonyme, les enfants se jetèrent sur les cadeaux ouverts. Patrocle n’émit même pas une réclamation. Aucun des autres enfants ne lui demandèrent de se joindre à lui alors qu’ils partirent jouer avec ses cadeaux ou les activités que son père avait prévu pour eux.

Patrocle jeta un coup d’œil vers son père et vit les lèvres de l’homme se tordre en un mouvement de dégoût avant de se retourner et de joindre les autres adultes.

Patrocle regarda sur la table où avait été disposé les cadeaux et prit le seul qui restait. C’était un genre de jeux de dés. Il l’emmena derrière la haie du bosquet de roses où sa mère adorait s’asseoir.

Sa mère…

Il souhaitait que sa mère soit autorisée à être là avec lui. Elle n’avait jamais réellement parlée mais elle était toujours gentille avec lui et parfois elle chantait pour lui. Mais s’il y avait quelqu’un dont Menoetius était encore plus déçu, c’était la mère de Patrocle. Il n’avait pas compris ce qu’il lui était arrivé mais il savait que quoique ce fût, cela avait laissé la femme quelque peu…simple.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Patrocle. Il aimait s’asseoir avec elle à cet endroit, en silence, avec seulement les abeilles et les roses pour leur tenir compagnie.

Maintenant, il n’y avait plus que lui vu que sa mère était confinée dans sa chambre à l’étage.

Patrocle était agréablement surpris de constater qu’il n’avait besoin de personne pour jouer au jeu. Il s'agissait de lancer les dés dans la boîte doublée de feutre en essayant de tomber sur la bonne combinaison de chiffres pour qu'il puisse retourner chacune des chevilles de bois numérotées.

Il était à deux doigts de gagner, il avait juste besoin d’un sept et d’un un, quand une ombre se projeta sur la boite. Il leva les yeux et vu Clysonyme qui se dressait au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Donne-moi ce jeu » lui ordonna le garçon. « Je veux y jouer avec Amita. »

En temps normal, Patrocle aurait abandonné. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qui le prenait. Peut-être que c’était le fait que ce soit sa fête d’anniversaire ; peut-être le fait qu’il soit fatigué du harcèlement permanent de Clysonyme ; peut-être qu’il n’en pouvait plus de ce jour horrible ; peut-être avait-il mangé trop de son gâteau d’anniversaire. Quelque soit la cause, Patrocle rapprocha la boite vers lui et secoua sa tête.

L'autre garçon lui jeta un regard noir, ses mains retournant à ses côtés et se transformant en boules potelés. « Je ne demande pas »

« J’ai dit « non » » rétorqua Patrocle. « C’est à moi. »

Le visage de Clysonyme s’empourpra. « _Je_ te l’ai donné. »

« C’est _mon_ anniversaire. » persista Patrocle.

« Tout le monde s’en fout ! Personne ne voulait venir à ton stupide anniversaire parce que personne ne t’aime ! » Il se baissa et attrapa la boite.

Patrocle l’attrapa par réflexe et les deux garçons commencèrent une lutte acharnée.

« Lâche le ! » grogna Clysonyme.

« Non ! »

Ils tirèrent tous les deux jusqu’au moment où il y eut un craquement soudain et qu’un bord de la boite s’ouvrit alors que Clysonyme trébucha.

« Tu l’as cassé ! » hurla-t-il

« _Tu_ l’as cassé ! » répliqua Patrocle, plus en colère qu’il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se sentait bizarre, il avait chaud partout, comme si quelque chose s’agitait sous sa peau. Il avait la sensation que tous ses cheveux s’étaient hérissés. Il se sentait plus fort.

Le poing de Clysonyme vint et il se dirigeait vers le visage de Patrocle.

La sensation chaleureuse à l’intérieur de lui explosa en dehors et autour de lui. C’était étrange. Cela se renversait comme une vague, le faisait pencher en avant. Il avait le tournis.

« Ma jambe ! Il m’a cassé la jambe ! » Le garçon criait alors que les adultes se précipitaient et se penchaient vers lui.

Patrocle commença à se mettre debout. Les yeux noirs de son père le posèrent sur lui et Patrocle sentit la peur qui entravait ignoblement ses entrailles.

~ o ~ o ~

Patrocle était consigné. Il était consigné dans sa chambre. Il n’avait même pas le droit de descendre pour manger, ses repas lui étaient apportés directement à sa chambre. Clysonyme avait été emmené à l’hôpital après leur dispute et sa jambe était en effet cassée, plié en un angle bizarre. Menoetius avait dit que des parties de l’os semblaient avoir, d’une manière ou d’une autre, complètement disparus.

Quand on lui avait demandé, Patrocle avait insisté sur le fait qu’il ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé mais les adultes avaient conclus qu’il devait avoir frappé l’autre garçon.

Clysonyme continua à persister que Patrocle l’avait frappé avec son esprit.

En dehors du fait qu’il était consigné, il y avait également des discussions pour prendre des mesures disciplinaires à son encontre. Patrocle avait entendu son père au téléphone parler avec des écoles militaires. Il savait que c’était l’occasion parfaite pour son père de se débarrasser de lui.

Patrocle n’avait jamais été désiré.

Il prit un livre de son étagère et alla s’asseoir sur le banc en dessous de sa fenêtre et regardait dehors quand il vit un homme apparaître tout d’un coup au milieu de la rue. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses poings car l’homme venait tout simplement _d’apparaître_ de nulle part. Mais, même après un frottement vigoureux, l’homme était toujours là. Il était grand et large d’épaule et de torse, et marchait d’une démarche majestueuse qui pour une raison inconnue semblait étrange à Patrocle. Il marchait droit vers leur porte d’entrée et Patrocle sursauta quand l’homme lui jeta un coup d’œil et lui fit un salut de tête poli.

Il entendu la sonnette retentir et puis l’homme fut introduit chez lui.

Patrocle couru à sa porte et agrippa la poignée. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu’il tourna la poignée, essayant d’ouvrir sans bruit la porte. Les gonds craquèrent et il se mordit tellement fort que cela fut un peu douloureux et il eut peur d’avoir saigné. Il entendait la voix de son père résonner mais elle ne semblait pas être dirigée vers lui. Il se déplaça furtivement le long du mur et descendit les quelques marches pour pouvoir jeter un œil par-dessus la rambarde et ainsi espionner son père et l’étranger dans leur salon.

Menoetius crachait sa colère sur l’étrange homme. « Comment osez-vous venir chez moi et débiter de telles âneries ! Je devrais appeler la police et vous faire jeter dehors. »

« Je vous assure, Monsieur » répondit calmement l’homme avec une voix grave qui se répercutait dans la maison comme un orage lointain. « Je suis tout a fait sérieux. Je suis là au nom de l’académie de magie Pelion pour y inscrire votre fils Patrocle et lui expliquer ainsi qu’à sa famille, le monde magique. »

Patrocle retint à peine un cri de surprise, ayant du mal à croire ce qu’il entendait. Cela devait être un genre de blague. L’homme devait être fou.

« Grotesque! » tonna Menoetius.

L’étranger soupira, le son exaspéré qui sortit sembla avoir fait tout son chemin depuis ses pieds. Il sortit un long morceau de bois que Patrocle pouvait uniquement décrire comme une baguette. Menoetius recula alors que le grand homme bougea la baguette en quelques gestes fluides. L’air autour de lui scintilla et soudainement toute la partie inférieure de l’homme s’allongea, se transformant en un corps et des pattes de cheval.

Cette fois, Patrocle était incapable de supprimer le cri de surprise et de terreur qui se précipita hors de sa gorge. Heureusement, son père était dans le même état de choc et il ne l’entendit pas alors qu’il faisait quelques pas en arrière.

« M—m—m—monstre… » s’exclama-t-il.

« Non » répondit doucement l’homme-cheval hybride, comme s'il parlait à quelqu’un de particulièrement stupide. « Centaure….mais vous pouvez m’appeler Chiron. Maintenant que la situation est établie, pouvons-nous avoir une conversation convenable ? » Ses yeux se posèrent à l’endroit où était caché Patrocle. « _Tous_ ensemble, » il remua vivement et fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et dit « _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

A la grande horreur de Patrocle, il fut soulevé dans les airs avec un glapissement effrayé. Le centaure bougea sa baguette comme un chef d’orchestre avant un opéra, descendant Patrocle jusqu’à le déposer sur un des canapés. Patrocle jeta un coup d’œil horrifié à son père qui ne battait plus en retraite mais fronçait férocement les sourcils en direction du centaure.

~ o ~ o ~

Chiron fit apparaître par magie du thé et des mini sandwiches au concombre alors qu'il expliquait patiemment le monde de la magie et l'école qui les formaient. Patrocle garda le silence pendant toute l'explication, le choc l'assourdissant, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Soudain,plusieurs événements trouvèrent une explication : la jambe de Clysonyme et une douzaine d'autres étrange événements advenu dans sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu expliquer ; cette constante impression d'être différent de ses pairs. Tout prenait finalement sens.

« Que va-t-il arriver à Clysonyme ? » demanda Patrocle.

« La division des Accidents Magique a envoyé deux agents pour gérer à la fois la disparition de l'os et altérer la mémoire du garçon. » répondit Chiron d'un ton neutre.

« Et il faudrait qu'il parte ? » demanda Menoetius, visiblement concerné par quelque de complètement différent. « Il devrait habiter dans cette... _école_? »

Chiron, qui avait repris sa massive forme humaine, but quelques gorgées de son thé avant d'acquiescer.

« Il joindrait cette – » ricana-t-il « communauté  _magique_ après – qui est en dehors de notre société. »

Les yeux de Chiron se plissèrent alors qu'il reposait sa tasse sur son support, mais il acquiesça. « Si le garçon le choisit » Chiron tourna sa tête vers Patrocle, l'air interrogateur « Qu'en dis-tu, Patrocle, voudrais-tu venir à Pelion ? »

Patrocle jeta un coup d’œil en direction de son père, qui avait une moue aussi dédaigneuse que d'habitude. Il pensa à ses camarades de classe qui l'ignorait et à ses déjeuners passés en solitaire, sans personne avec qui parler ou jouer ; il pensa aux pensionnats auprès desquels son père se renseignait. Il réalisa que c'était sa chance. C'était sa chance d'aller quelque part où il avait la chance de vraiment appartenir. Cela n'allait peut-être pas marché, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il acquiesça.

« Prenez-le » le renvoya Menoetius avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Il faut encore que l'on parle des fournitures du garçon et – »

« Je paierai pour tout. » continua Menoetius « Je veux juste qu'il parte. »

Chiron ferma les yeux et plaça sa tasse sur sa soucoupe avec un léger tintement. « Je vois... très bien. » Une fois de plus,ses yeux marron insondable se posèrent sur Patrocle. « Prépare une valise de vêtements et tout ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin et rejoins moi devant la porte principale dans une heure. »

Patrocle regarda son père qui pointa du doigt sa chambre. « Fais ce que cette  _créature_ dit. »

Chiron laissa échapper un grognement agressif et ce fut la seule trace de colère qui transparut alors qu'il leva sa tasse pour une autre délicate gorgée.

Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son père fut finalement ce qui précipita Patrocle hors du canapé et en direction des escaliers. Il fonça dans sa chambre et commença à jeter rapidement des vêtements en dehors de ses placards et tiroirs et le jeter dans une valise. La réalité de la situation lui faisait encore tournait la tête. Il allait partir, il allait apprendre  _la magie_ ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant excité.

Il traîna sa valise hors de sa chambre quand cela le frappa. Il y avait une personne qui lui manquerait.

Il lâcha sa valise et fit demi-tour dans le couloir. Il s’arrêta devant la chambre de sa mère. Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et entra. Sa mère était assise sur son fauteuil à bascule, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre que fixer la fenêtre, son regard perdu au loin.

Patrocle se plaça devant elle et pris une de ses mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux se portèrent un instant sur lui avant de retourner à la fenêtre.

« Je vais être absent pendant un moment, Mère » dit Patrocle « J'imagine que je ne serais pas de retour avant l'été prochain. Je vais à l'école... pour apprendre.. pour apprendre des choses fantastiques. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle commença à se fredonner un air de musique sur le même rythme que le mouvement de balancement du fauteuil. C'était un air familier, si ce n'est connu, qu'elle fredonne depuis aussi longtemps que Patrocle puisse se souvenir.

Patrocle soupira et lui embrassa le dos de sa main alors qu'elle continuait de se fredonner à elle même. Il remis sa main sur le bras de la chaise a bascule et fit demi tour quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le violon accroché sur le mur.

Il se souvint qu'elle avait l'habitude d'en jouer. Il se souvint de l’éclat dans ses yeux quand elle en jouait. Elle n'avait plus touché à l'instrument depuis ce qui lui était arrivé. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, Patrocle attrapa l'instrument. Sa mère ne jeta même pas un regard dans sa direction. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il ouvrit sa valise et mis le violon à l’intérieur, au milieu de ses vêtements. Il n'y jouait pas mais il pouvait peut être apprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait prendre quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose qui lui rappellerait sa mère, et il savait que l'instrument ne lui manquerait pas.

Quand il arriva en haut des marches, Chiron utilisa le même sort que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour faire Patrocle pour faire flotter la valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Patrocle la suivit rapidement.

« Allons-y » dit Chiron, en ouvrant la porte.

« Mon père --- »

« Ne nous accompagnera pas. » Le ton de Chiron était ferme mais il plaça sa main sur son épaule.

Malgré sa peur du centaure plus tôt, ce geste était réconfortant.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être surpris.

Il marchèrent le long de l'allée et passèrent la pelouse. Chiron portait la valise comme si c’était une chose minuscule. Il plaça de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

« Reste à coté de moi » Il avait de nouveau sorti sa baguette et la faisait bouger. « Et ce serait mieux si tu fermais les yeux »

Patrocle jeta un dernier coup d’œil par dessus son épaule à sa maison. Il n'y avait personne pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Le monde vacilla autour de lui et tout n’était que flou et tourbillon. Il avait l'impression que son estomac se tordait et tout devint noir. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine se comprimait et qu'il y avait une forte pression au niveau de sa tête.

Il avait l'impression qu'on allait le faire sortir de son corps.

**Author's Note:**

> Prochain chapitre : Tete la premiere/Head First


End file.
